vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
Hte poop group
HAHAHEHHA poiooopp shit! cocijsks xXDDDD hahanfuhguig Hte Poop Group is the name given to the ever increasing number of retards who release music under this name. The poop group is constantly expanding, adding new members every week as Dicksense finds more and more homeless retards. Origins The poop group was founded by members Antonio, Diovercci, Whensda Your Dolmio Day and Componentio. They were an original, 1940s Italian family who ate only Dolmio pasta bake meals and ended every word in -io, -sa or -fucking kill me. first few releases they released tops pizza an like one other album I forgot the name of they were shit fucking stop it their actual debut album its also really bad and consisss of fucknig stupid noises asnd bloops and arps and dumb fast melody pieces of shit and it had no effort i wacnt TO DIEEIEE that one album with the yellow and pink album cover this was their second full length album and it had a track that was so unbelievably loud due to it being mega loud in one ear and mega quiet in the other ear but other than this it was as noteworthy as a fucking turd the one album that's just a fucking piece of shit tbh it sucks the album whewrettrtg they made an album without music as an artistic stattement anus top 30 fast they made an album with 31 tracks that lasted 7 seconds the album that took the piss out of the binding of isaac and edmund mcmillan it was the first album released with their new style of quickly pitching a noise up and down randomly while saying retarded shit. It was about the garbage heap that was the binding of isaac afterbirth's launch and ARG. the comforting sounds of paedophilla it was pretty funny and had funny rape joke xd die! i think there was another one i forgot yeah the best of chuckle fuck OFF the album that wasn't actually released publically because it was too good name says it all actually run me over they also stole the 200th album spot because anus man! quality sewer name says it all tbh don't the deletion the members of hte poop group joined the heaven's gate cult when voc got deleted but thankfully it was revived just before they killed themselves presiserp trumurt inspired by my rectum the poop group make a return with this album that features, lo and behold, pitching random noises up and down while making strangled noises and saying dumb shit i hate those jew basically a combination of the styles of presiserp trumurt and top 30 fast. current full list of members of hte poop group Antonio, Diovercci, Componentio, Whensa Your Dolmio Day, Sirius Black, Dadmium, 1 pence coin, Brexit Billy, Ninetails The Fox x3, o3o, an actual dead guy, corpse fucker 3,000, literally a pair of curtains, bob's your uncle, uncle bob, rennie's peppermint heartburn tablets, michael dicksense's #1 fan!, literally bratty and catty from undertale, the don, big D, big S, big dong, the inventor of islam, nonon jakuzure, super mario run me the fuck over, cameltoe and bemsmiggle poo fuk list of albums * who do these autistic fucks think they are? * tops pizza * an quest 4 sik meme tip fedora lmao fedEX deliver hte D at hte half past meme-o-clock feat. me * i agreed 2 nothing but the finest pork from jewish nation kazakstanford pines * fansy pansy utter shitfest live from woodcockstock spock face finger it my good man! * top 30 fast F A S T (fast) FAST blink and you'll miss it faster fast! * the album in which there is no music because i've ascended to a new level of pretenshiousness * Arts and entertainmentedit * spooko new greedy meme with edward "phil fish" mcmimmal and his fantasmagorium update skills * The comforting sounds of paedophillia * Nigga I don't care if you repost gay shit. I'm a little irked when you repost furry shit but I'm not gonna make a scene But this? This crosses a line. I refuse to have Undertale bullshit in my feed. The fuck outta here * the best of chuckle * the album that is private because it is too good for people to hear * haha im 200th album fuck you all * quality sewer * presiserp trumurt * i hate those jew